


Who Knows?

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, skimmons - Freeform, skimmons-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma goes undercover, and Jemma is required to use American accent. Who knows that Jemma's American accent is way hotter than her British accent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you guys! I'm back! Hope you like this one shot, I am writing this for a prompt to my FF.net user olicity4evs. I hope you can imagine by yourself Simmons speaking with American accent, I am sure it will be very hot. Just use your imagination and sorry for grammatical errors or weird storyline. Love you guys! xoxo

“No, not again. It’s not my area of expertise and you try to send me back again?” Simmons said as she looks at Coulson with a horrified expression.

“It is basically an easy mission, you just need to go undercover, retrieve the information and go back to the Playground,” Coulson explains to Simmons.

“With all due respect, it is easy for you to say, sir. But I can’t do it, I can’t afford messing up this mission,” Simmons answers as she clenched her hands tightly.

“It will be easy peasy Jem, you won’t even know it and you’re finished with it,” Skye interrupts.

“Skye, you of all people should already know what happened when I lied,” Simmons rolls her eyes at Skye.

“Yes, but now we have a lot of time to prepare, we can practice if you want,” Skye says as she winks at Jemma.

“I still can’t Skye, why don’t you understand, we might have—uhm, wait, do you said we?” Simmons stops and stares at Skye.

“Yep, I said we,” Skye replies as she smirks at Simmons.

“We, as in me and you, the two of us?” Simmons asks Skye, her mouth agapes.

“Yes, Jemma, as in only Jemma Simmons and Skye no last name together, undercover, retrieving top secret intels in order to make the world a better place,” Skye chuckles as she sees Jemma’s reaction.

“Oh, well, knowing that Skye  will be with me, I am sure that she could help me with the undercover, okay then, I will do it, sir.” Jemma says to Coulson .

“Huh, okay, I know that sending Skye with you will work, but I don’t think it will be this fast before you accepts to do the mission” Coulson replies.

“What do you mean, sir? Fast?” Simmons questions Coulson. Coulson just puts on his Mona Lisa smile and exits the room.

“What AC means is that you fall for my charm fastly,” Skye smirks as she turns her attention back to her laptop.

 Jemma blushes at that comment, she hopes that Skye did not see her face right now. Well, she accepts the mission because she knows that she will be going with Skye. Jemma would not miss a chance to be with Skye all alone even tough it means being on undercover, which is she is terrible in. But nevermind, she would do anything just to be with Skye. Jemma has been crushing on Skye since Skye first month on the Bus. And as time goes by she realizes that her crush on Skye is getting more intense.  

“Hey Jems, do you know that we will be going undercover as American tourists, you might want to practice your American accent,” Skye says as she hands over the mission file to Jemma.

The mission is easy, watch over one of Hydra base in Zurich and tries to gain intels from them, Skye and Jemma will pretend to be Hydra agents from the U.S. to get the other members in Hydra speaking.

“Oh, lovely, more requirements for me to mess up the mission,” Simmons says sarcastically.

“Hey, listen to me, you won’t mess this up okay, I know you can do it, and even if we fail, I will protect you,” Skye ensures Simmons as she holds her hand.

“As always, my hero,” Simmons says as she smiles at Skye. Simmons is not sure but she sees that Skye’s cheeks turn a shade of red, then Skye just bolts out of the room, mumbling that she needs to practice combat with May.

Skye walks out of the room feeling her face warms up, that smile from Jemma was, wow. She’s just speechless, how can someone smile and make her feel that she’s gonna puke rainbow after? Skye had realize that she’s grown to like Jemma’s company in her life. As she grows up, she went through all things alone, people come and go in her life, nothing lasts forever, and Skye has grown to believe that something constant does not exist. However, after spending some times on the Bus, she felt something different, a sense of brotherhood from Fitz and Ward, fatherhood from Coulson and mentorship from May and lastly, love from Jemma. She does not know if it is love or what, but she is starting to get attach to Jemma. Even if she does not say it out loud, she knows already that she has a crush on Jemma. Skye never shows it to Jemma, she always flirts or teases Jemma but she never talks seriously about her feelings with Jemma. When she heard that AC will put them on an undercover mission together, Skye gets too excited and Coulson recognizes it, causing him to shake his head on Skye’s reaction. Nevertheless, Skye was very happy on getting some alone time with Jemma, but she tries her best not to show it, hiding behind her sarcasm and flirting.

**_Two weeks later…_ **

“Hey Simmons, you ready?” Coulson asks Jemma .

“Yes, sir,” Jemma answers briefly.

“Okay, Skye and Simmons, you know what to do right? Remember all of the protocols, we will be in the dark for the next 8 hours, all comms for you two will be off, to minimize suspicion from Hydra.” May says straightly as she opens the hangar door.

“Yes, yes, what could go wrong in 8 hours? Trust me, we will do the mission so fast you won’t see it coming,” Skye replies as she laughs at her own joke.

“Fine, see you then in 8 hours” May says as she goes back to her cockpit.

“Okay guys, good luck and be safe,” Coulson says as he waves to the both of them.

Skye and Jemma hops out of the plane and start to walk to the location they are supposed to go to.

“Guess it’s only me and you then,” Skye nudges Jemma’s arm as she smirks at her.

“Yes, the both of us,” Jemma blushes at Skye’s touch.

“Oh God, it’s freezing out here, what is wrong with this place,” Skye complains as she loops her arm with Jemma’s, “I’m sure Coulson sent us here just to freeze us to our death.”

“Uhm, no, basically this temperature is not enough to make human to die from freezing, the temperature now probably is about 3 degree Celcius so as long we keep warm to each other there’s no problem,” Jemma rambles as she is so nervous when Skye takes her arm. “And so if you want to freeze a person to death you could try the temperature—“

“Just shush Simmons, don’t waste your energy on rambling, I know it’s cute when you did that but we really need to conserve our energy,” Skye cuts off Jemma’s rambling as she pulls her in closer. Right now those two were like Siamese twins, hips to hips and arms looping with each other. Jemma’s face is very hot and she is startles on how close she and Skye is, and accidentally she pulls out her arm out of Skye’s.

“Jems, you okay? Nervous much?” Skye asks Jemma as she takes back Jemma’s arm and intertwines their fingers and puts both of their hands on Skye’s pocket.

“I-what are you doing to my hand?” Jemma says as she looks at her hand that now is inside Skye’s pocket.

“Body heat, remember?” Skye then scoots closer to Jemma’s face until she can feel the heat radiates off of her.

“Oh, yes, I almost forgot,right,” Jemma stutters as she diverts her attention to the snowman on the side of the road, the snowman suddenly gets so interesting for Jemma.

At last the both of them arrive at the hotel to prepare for the mission. From the hotel, the two of them will be picked up by Hydra officials to meet with the informant. Skye opens her laptop  and surfs Reddit to spend the time, while Jemma is in the bathroom, freshening herself up.

“Skye, will you take a bath?” Jemma asks after she goes out of the bathroom. Her hair still wet and only clothed in bathrobe. Skye’s stomach starts doing backflips and her face starts to feel warm, her insides jumps up and down and her mouth suddenly goes dry.

“Oh,uh, no, guess I will just pass, it’s too cold right now, I don’t even know how to get through the shower,” Skye answers surprisedly,” but if you accompany me inside to keep the body heat,  I will surely take a bath, how about it?” she adds as she gains her composure to flirt.

And now it’s Jemma’s turn to get red, and quickly she changes the topic.

“So, to make our time here more efficient, would you like to help me practice with my American accent?” Jemma says as she combs her hair.

“Sure, why not? Just start speaking to me with American accent, I will correct you if you pronounce something wrong,” Skye accepts Jemma’s offer.

“Okay, so, Skye, what are we gonna do after we are finished with the mission?” Jemma starts the conversation with her American accent.

God, if Jemma with usual British accent was hot, now Jemma with American accent was ten times hotter. The way she rolled her ‘r’s is perfect and the way she pronounces things such as the word ‘can’t’ or ‘better’ is like music. Her voice alone is already perfect, and now the use of American accent just make Skye’s feet weak and her heart beats faster than usual. This can’t be happening, Skye needed to stay calm and just do the mission. Skye needs to do something to counter this effect, so she will do what she does best: teasing Jemma.

The two of them are picked up by a limousine to a club where they would meet the Hydra informant. Skye uses a black strapless dress with black stilettos to match her outfit, her hair was pulled into a messy buns but she left some locks of her hair down. Jemma almost forgot how to breath when she looks at Skye, and when Skye smiles, Jemma just wish that she brought her ICER just to keep that moment intact. Well, that sounds creepy and weird, but what Jemma is trying to say is Skye is bloody gorgeous and Jemma does not know until how long she can hold back her feelings. But right now, the mission is the first priority. Jemma had practice her American accent by conversing with Skye in the hotel, but Skye does not seem to be supportive about her accent. Skye keeps making the conversation short, she answers briefly and she teases Jemma about her accent, a lot. Jemma had watched too many American movies, reciting the lines of the movies she watched for multiple times, she wants to succeed in this mission. But it seems she needs to be better at it, because Skye keeps teasing her.

Skye’s first reaction to Jemma’s outfit is : ohmygoshdoesithurtwhenyoufallfromthesky

Jemma looks absolutely beautiful, like an angel, her face is flawless,  and her outfit is perfect. She is wearing a white cocktail dress hugging her body, showing off her awesome curves and perfected her appearance with matching white Louboutin pumps. Her hair is let down and her make-up is enough to make her more beautiful. Skye is surprised that she has not collapse from having a heart attack or seizure. Her heart is pumping very hard now she thinks it will explode, and her breath heavy just from looking at Jemma. Skye definitely should go to a doctor. _Well, Dr. Jemma Simmons is here, but no, she does not count, she’s the reason to all this symptoms. Okaaay, now Skye is the one who is rambling. Inside her head. But it is still rambling. Skye focus, put the mission ahead of you. Be calm and just tease Jemma. You can do it._

Skye and Jemma then enter the club hand in hand, music blasting around them and they find their informant. Their informant was a tall and muscular man named Heindrich. Classic German name.

“Hey, I am Jemma and this is Skye, we are your company from the U.S.” Jemma says to Heindrich with a perfect American accent and she adds, “Hail Hydra”.

“Well, well, I suppose I could ask for a move to the U.S. Hydra base if all of the members are like you two,” Heindrich says with thick German accent and also continues, “Hail Hydra”.

Skye forced herself to chuckle and smile at Heindrich. She looks at how Heindrich flirts with Jemma. The conversation after is dominated by Jemma, she speaks in a very intoxicating American accent and tries to gain as much information she could get from Heindrich. They talk about the latest Hydra technology and what Hydra will do with it next. Heindrich is pulling Jemma closer to himself and starts to put his arm around Jemma. Jemma just go with it and she keeps talking to Heindrich, making him spill more information. Skye does not like it very much, a monster is howling inside her, making her want to use all of her training with May to Heindrich. Skye does not understand anything that Jemma and Heindrich talk about. She just watches Jemma’s lips, imagining how it felt on hers, hearing Jemma’s sexy American accent. Right now she is in between jealousy and intoxication. She is so infatuated with Jemma’s accent, and she can’t kept her feelings inside anymore, she needs to do something to let Jemma knows she cared. And jealousy also is rising inside her, the way Jemma interacts with Heindrich makes her wanna vomit. She knows that this is just Jemma’s way to try and gather as much intels as she can, but it is very wrong. Skye despises it and she will try to stop it before anything more happened.

After getting herself some drinks to make her braver, Skye tries to join in Heindrich and Jemma’s conversation. Every time Jemma speaks, Skye tries to tease her and laughs at her accent.

“Hey I think you rolled your ‘r’s too much, you started to sound like a Russian mob,” Skye starts to tease Jemma.

Jemma ignores her and keeps talking to Heindrich, and Heindrich also ignores her.

“Jemma, you sure you are a real citizen of America? Your accent starts to sound like a British accent,” Skye whispers to Jemma.

Jemma then snaps her head back to Skye and whispers back, “Don’t start, Skye, you can tease me later as much as you want for my accent, but right now we need to stay focus on the mission,”.

“Focus? How can I focus when I keep hearing your terrible American accent inside my head?” Skye rolls her eyes and drinks her martini.

Jemma then looked kind of hurt but maybe it is just Skye imagining things, so she keeps on teasing Jemma while Jemma is talking to Heindrich. Then Heindrich gets up from his seat and offers Jemma his hand. Jemma looks so happy and captivated by Heindrich, her eyes wide and her smile so bright.

_Oh, no this can’t be happening. I must stop this._

Skye then takes Jemma’s hand and pulled her into her lap. Planting small kisses on her neck as she stares fiercely at Heindrich. Thanks heavens, Heindrich still have some attitude in him, so he says to Skye, “Oh, easy there. I don’t think that you two are together, I am sorry. Truly sorry, it is so rude of me,” then he whispers to Skye, “care to add one more in the party tonight?” _What a jerk._

Skye scoffs at Heindrich and tells him to fuck off, still holding Jemma’s body close to her, smelling her perfume and kissing Jemma’s neck. As she watches Heindrich walks away, she calls him, “Hey Heindrich! She’s mine!”. After shouting to him, Skye smirks at herself and giving herself a mental high five, then Jemma turns her face toward Skye’s.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing Skye?”

“Saving you from a perv?”

“We had nothing going on Skye, he is just asking me to dance with him,”

“But still Jems, it’s dangerous, he’s a Hydra for God’s sake!”

“You don’t need to do this, I can take care of myself Skye,”

“Okay, maybe that kiss on the neck was too much, I am so sorry Jem,”

“And what’s wrong with you huh? I am sorry for my terrible accent but you don’t need to be so mean about it and keeps teasing me about it, don’t you at least give me a credit for trying?”

It was evident that Jemma’s eye are full of hurt now and her voices are raised. Then, she walks out of the club. God, how can she be so stupid? Why the fuck she must kisses Jemma?  She ruins everything. She needs to make this right, she needs to fight for Jemma. And so Skye follows Jemma and caught up to her.

“I am so, so, sorry Jems for my act today. I was such a jerk, with the teasing and the kiss. I just want to protect you, okay?” Skye says as she grabs Jemma’s hand.

“I don’t know Skye, I don’t know,” Jemma lets go of Skye’s grasp and keep walking.

“Jems, Jems, look at me,” Skye holds Jemma’s hand again and stand in front of her, “I tease you today, because…b-because y-your American accent was too hot!” Skye says fastly.

“What? Too hot? What do you mean? You said it was horrible,” Jemma scrunches her nose.

“At first, when you speak with that accent, it was so fucking sexy I think I’m gonna die, so what I do to stay focus is to just tease you, hoping to suppress the tension that is building up. It has been too long since I’ve had a crush on you, I care about you Jem, I like you, and I want you to know it. I am sorry if I like to pull pranks on you or tease you, that’s just because I care and I was not brave enough to tell you that. I realized that I am attached to you now, you are a part of me and I really like you, a lot. I don’t want to mess it up and so I acted too fastly in the club, I wanted to do that for a long time but it looks like I’m just a perv that uses that condition to take advantage of you. So, I am sorry, and—“

Skye’s long explanation is cut off by Jemma’s lips. Skye felt how warm Jemma’s  lips on hers, and how their bodies are perfect for each other. The kiss is slow, and passionate, it sums up all the building feelings the two of them had for each other.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that to me Skye, cause I like you too, babe. So shall we continue this on the hotel?” Jemma uses her American accent as she winks at Skye.

“God, Jemma, never knew that American accent could be ten times sexier spoken by you,” Skye answers as she pecks Jemma on the lips.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
